<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There’s a First Time for Everything by Emmyyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171718">There’s a First Time for Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmyyy/pseuds/Emmyyy'>Emmyyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sex Pistols A/B/O Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Pistols | Love Pistols (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kunimasa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Boypussy, Cunnilingus, Dick me down daddy, Enjoyable First Time, First Time, Happy Ending, Kunimasa is Smitten, Kunimasa’s Musings, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Norio’s Musings, Omega Norio, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Possessive Behavior, This Manga is Wack, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, very light angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:29:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmyyy/pseuds/Emmyyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute little one shot about Kunimasa and Norio’s first time together after the presumable rekindling of their relationship. </p><p>Norio has worked tirelessly over the last several months to gain full control over his soul’s appearance. </p><p>Now, after so much pain, misunderstandings and awkwardness, he’s finally ready to cement his bond with Kunimasa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Madarame Kunimasa/Tsuburaya Norio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sex Pistols A/B/O Universe [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There’s a First Time for Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cute little A/B/O one shot about Kunimasa and Norio’s first time together. If this manga ever continues and this ridiculous couple pulls their heads out of their asses, I’m sure that the real thing won’t be nearly this romantic or gentle but oh well. </p><p>I always try to write the kind of fluffy bullshit that I genuinely like to read so here we are. </p><p>As usual, because I am perverse garbage and refuse to apologize for it, this story is all pretty much explicit porn. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Norio had worked tirelessly for months to ensure that his true soul’s appearance wouldn’t shine through whenever Kunimasa touched him. </p><p>He could tell that his intended alpha, although incredibly frustrated, was trying his best to rein himself in whenever they were together. </p><p>Norio knew that Kunimasa was eager to finally mate with him, but the prospect of disappointing someone with so much more sexual experience weighed on him. </p><p>The omega knew that in the past, Kunimasa had thoughtlessly slept with dozens of female betas and the occasional omega without a second thought. </p><p>He’d never told Kunimasa this, but Norio wanted their first time together to be special. </p><p>Kunimasa was so handsome and confident and just being around him made Norio’s knees weak.</p><p>Kunimasa's warm, masculine scent complimented his own sweeter smell perfectly and having such a strong and virile alpha want him was intoxicating. </p><p>After a devastating break up and smoothed over rekindling of their relationship, Norio was finally ready to place all of his trust in Kunimasa. Whether it would end up biting him in the ass further down the road remained to be seen. </p><p>He’d heedlessly yielded his heart to the alpha and now, after everything they’d been through thanks to the Madarame family, Norio hoped that he’d made the right choice. </p><p>They had tried countless times, always in vein, to finally consummate their mating bond. Kunimasa had never been able to see his omega’s body fully revealed before Norio would inevitably revert back to his true form. </p><p>Things would be different from now on...</p><p>The last several months had been kind to Norio in a way that he hadn’t expected. The baby fat in his face had started to melt away, leaving in its place, beautifully defined cheekbones. His hips and thighs had a pleasant curve to them and he’d worked hard to tone his stomach with light exercise. </p><p>Kunimasa had always been a wall of hard, well defined muscle and intimidation. </p><p>At the beginning of their whirlwind relationship, Norio had felt embarrassed and grossly inadequate in comparison. </p><p>But now, he couldn’t hardly walk down the street without a random man’s eyes trailing appreciatively down his slender body.</p><p>——————————————-</p><p>Kunimasa couldn’t help but notice the subtle changes to Norio’s body in the 6 months they’d been apart. Norio would always be small and slender, but with the onset of omega puberty, his future mate’s figure had developed nicely. </p><p>Norio still hadn’t let him see all of him, but Kunimasa couldn’t help being drawn to the way the tight fabric of the omega’s jeans clung to his thick thighs and shapely ass whenever they were together. </p><p>Kunimasa had never wanted anyone the way that he wanted Norio. </p><p>Before, it was mostly his sweet scent that had attracted him, but now, Norio’s pretty eyes, delicate nose and pleasant omega curves captivated him. Norio had blossomed when Kunimasa hadn’t even been paying attention. </p><p>—————————————-</p><p>Norio would never own up to it, but he’d spent hours researching how to prepare for his first time with Kunimasa. Even going so far as to ask Shiro for advice about what to expect. </p><p>With his scent and Madurai soul firmly under control, Norio meticulously planned for his and Kunimasa’s first official night together. </p><p>Although he didn’t doubt that his future alpha would provide him the funds with no questions asked, Norio saved up his own money to purchase something that he hoped Kunimasa would enjoy. </p><p>His cheeks flushed with a heady mixture of excitement and embarrassment as he thumbed at the pretty nude lace of the delicate panties that he wore. </p><p>They’d come from a store that only a Madurai omega of the highest caliber would think to shop at and Norio felt beautiful in them. </p><p>He fastened the pretty kimono that he’d worn for his coming of age ceremony firmly around his waist before situating himself cross legged in the center of Kunimasa’s bed. </p><p>Norio wanted to give himself to Kunimasa without fear and at Shiro’s insistence, he’d begun a birth control regiment. </p><p>There would be plenty of time for making heirs when the both of them were ready. </p><p>All that was left to do was wait…</p><p>————————————</p><p>Norio’s fingers thumbed nervously at the hem of his kimono while he waited for his intended alpha to arrive. He took a deep breath in before releasing it slowly. He could do this. He was finally ready. </p><p>Maybe Kunimasa would find the dozens of flickering candles that he’d lit ridiculous, but Norio decided that he didn’t care. </p><p>He wanted to create a romantic atmosphere for their first time even if it embarrassed the both of them.</p><p>His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest when he looked up and saw Kunimasa cross over the threshold and into the dimly lit room. </p><p>“Nori…” Kunimasa trailed off appreciatively as he took in the captivating sight of his omega sitting dutifully in the center of his bed. </p><p>The pretty blush adorning Norio’s cheeks extended down to the small strip of exposed skin visible through the soft fabric of his kimono. </p><p>“Masa…” Norio said softly as he looked into the alpha’s intense eyes. </p><p>Kunimasa stared incredulously at his intended as he took a moment to process everything. </p><p>Nori was finally ready. </p><p>The omega made him work harder for this than anyone ever had. Norio’s omega instincts demanded that Kunimasa prove himself worthy before being allowed the privilege of taking him to bed.</p><p>Kunimasa was finally starting to understand exactly what that meant. </p><p>The alpha slowly shed his clothing before climbing onto the bed. He was sitting so deliciously close to his omega without actually touching him; suddenly self conscious and afraid of scaring Nori away. </p><p>Norio finally looked up at him through thick lashes with a beautifully vulnerable expression. </p><p>Kunimasa had admittedly been selfish for most of his life, but now, he was finally realizing how much it meant for Nori to yield his heart and body to him like this. </p><p>Kunimasa gently cupped Norio’s cheeks in his hands before placing a soft kiss to his forehead and finally, the tip of his upturned nose.</p><p>Norio looked at him with nothing but deep love and adoration in his eyes. </p><p>No random girl that he’d fooled around with had ever looked at him like that. </p><p>The way that Nori leaned into his touch and tentatively smiled up at him was affecting Kunimasa much more than it probably should. </p><p>He would give the omega whatever he wanted; do whatever Nori wanted as long as he always looked at him like this. </p><p>Kunimasa felt a small, delicate hand tentatively slide up his chest as he finally claimed the omega’s sweet mouth in a kiss. </p><p>Norio’s sweet little sigh of pleasure made his painfully hard cock leak in anticipation of finally being buried inside of him. </p><p>Kunimasa watched as his omega sat up on his knees as shaking fingers slowly undid the tie at his waist. </p><p>The alpha’s mind clouded with lust as his eyes roamed over Nori’s slender body and took notice of the pretty scrap of delicate lace that he wore. </p><p>“Beautiful…” Kunimasa mumbled as he reached out to caress his omega’s naked hip. Norio only blushed harder. </p><p>————————————-</p><p>Norio ached to reach out and touch his alpha’s thick cock where it jutted out proudly from between Kunimasa’s muscular thighs. Perhaps someday soon he’d gain the confidence to touch his alpha’s body so boldly. </p><p>Kunimasa was so long and thick and just thinking about his alpha filling him sent a shiver down his spine. </p><p>“Mmn…” Norio moaned softly as Kunimasa planted a kiss to the scent gland at his delicate neck. </p><p>Right by the spot where his mating bite would soon sit...</p><p>Norio released a surprise little sound as Kunimasa’s strong hands gently pressed his back onto the soft surface of the bed. He instinctively wrapped thick thighs around the alpha’s hips as Kunimasa settled himself between them. </p><p>Feeling brave, he threaded his fingers in Kunimasa’s hair as the alpha began to plant kisses to his stomach and chest. </p><p>—————————————-</p><p>Norio looked up at him through hazy, half lidded eyes as Kunimasa slowly pulled the pretty panties down his thighs. </p><p>His omega’s pussy was a beautifully soft shade of pink and glistening wet for him and him alone. Kunimasa could hardly wait to finally be inside of him. They’d both waited so long for this. </p><p>“Masa!” Norio said anxiously as the alpha slowly trailed a single finger between the wet folds of his cunt. </p><p>“Shhh...just relax baby.” Kunimasa assured his soon to be mate as he gently worked a finger inside of him. </p><p>Nori’s ripe little cunt was so incredibly tight and the thought of it wrapped around his cock was almost too much to bear. </p><p>“Mmnn…ahh...” the omega moaned breathlessly as Kunimasa added another finger and moved down to pleasure him with his mouth. </p><p>—————————————-</p><p>Only after the omega had cum for him did Kunimasa finally guide the blunt head of his cock to Nori’s tight entrance. </p><p>His pace was torturously slow as he worked the first inch inside and watched his omega’s face for any signs of pain. </p><p>Norio clutched at his alpha’s strong back and bit his own bottom lip at the sting as Kunimasa gently thrust the rest of the way inside of him. </p><p>Nori decided that the dull ache of being stretched for the very first time paled at the feeling of his alpha filling him so perfectly. </p><p>“Fuck baby...so tight…” Kunimasa grunted in pleasure as he fought to hold himself back. </p><p>He’d put Norio through so much and didn’t want to cause him anymore pain. </p><p>“Masa...please…” Norio begged helplessly for his alpha to finally move. </p><p>—————————————</p><p>Kunimasa was immensely pleased to discover that Nori was deliciously vocal during sex. </p><p>The omega’s sweet cries and pleasured moans, coupled with the creak of the mattress and the sound of their bodies meeting made Kunimasa incredibly turned on. </p><p>Kunimasa had never fucked a virgin before, and the almost painfully tight heat of his omega’s cunt milking him so perfectly was wonderful. </p><p>Better than anything he’d ever felt before. </p><p>“Your pussy feels so good baby...taking my cock so well…” Kunimasa praised the omega as he enjoyed him. </p><p>Kunimasa knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. The sensation of having a pure, untouched omega and knowing that he would always be the only one was intoxicating. </p><p>————————————-</p><p>“Ahh...Mmnn.” Norio moaned as he started to tighten around his alpha. </p><p>“Oohh...Masa...yess…” Nori cried out in pleasure as a second orgasm washed over him. </p><p>Kunimasa slowly slipped out of his omega and sat up on his knees while he waited for Norio to come back down from the high of his orgasm. </p><p>He lazily fisted his cock while he waited for Norio’s breath to catch and his ears to stop ringing. </p><p>“Get on your hands and knees baby.” Kunimasa said softly. </p><p>Appreciating the excellent view of Norio’s thick thighs, slender back and perky ass would be a perfect end to their evening. </p><p>Nori knelt down on his forearms and laid face down on a pillow with his hips and ass in the air. He knew that Kunimasa couldn’t help but enjoy the view he was providing. </p><p>Kunimasa gave Norio’s perky little ass an experimental slap. He listened closely to his omega’s sharp intake of breath before Norio whined and begged him to do it again. </p><p>Watching the pale skin of his mate’s ass redden angrily under his touch made Kunimasa’s inner alpha preen. Norio was finally his to do with as he pleased. </p><p>Kunimasa gripped his cock tightly before guiding it back into the tight heat of his omega’s cunt. </p><p>He gripped Norio’s slender hips hard enough to bruise as he thrusted into his omega’s tight heat hard and fast before finally filling Nori’s sweet little pussy with hot release. </p><p>——————————————-</p><p>Kunimasa rolled onto his side and pulled an exhausted Norio against his chest. He planted biting kisses along the pale column of the omega’s delicate neck as he held him tightly.  </p><p>Many Madurai never officially mated with their partners like this. Always too proud or afraid to commit to sex and reproduction with just one person for the rest of their natural life. </p><p>It was the reason Kunimasa had numerous messy family relationships and various half brothers. </p><p>There was always drama amongst the members of his family and Kunimasa was tired of it. He didn’t want that kind of life for him and Nori.</p><p>He wanted to raise their future children together in a happy home with parents who loved each other. </p><p>“Are you ready?” The alpha asked quietly. </p><p>“Yes.” Norio said anxiously. </p><p>Kunimasa wrapped his arms even tighter around his omega before planting soft kisses to the skin around his mating gland. </p><p>He didn’t want Norio to be afraid. This was the most sacred and natural act between an alpha and omega couple. </p><p>Kunimasa felt Norio’s slender fingers dig into his forearms as he firmly bit down on his neck. </p><p>His omega’s cry of pain confused his alpha instincts greatly as he was both the cause and the solution to that pain. </p><p>“Shhh...it’s alright.” Kunimasa murmured into his mate’s flushed ear before wiping away the stray tear that had made its way onto Norio’s soft cheek. </p><p>Kunimasa could feel Norio’s heart beating rapidly like a fluttering little bird under his strong arms. Their bond was now halfway complete and all that was left was his own bite. </p><p>“Nori…” The alpha prompted gently. </p><p>Kunimasa pressed a kiss to the corner of his omega’s sweet mouth as Norio turned in his arms to face him. </p><p>“It’s alright.” Kunimasa promised as he watched Norio’s eyes fill with anxiety. </p><p>Norio nodded shakily at him before wrapping slender arms around him and pressing his lips to Kunimasa’s own mating gland. </p><p>Kunimasa allowed himself a short grunt of pain when he felt Norio’s teeth pierce into his skin. </p><p>The momentary pain was worth an entire lifetime of happiness together as a mated pair. </p><p>Norio was finally his in mind, body and soul. </p><p>And strangely enough, Kunimasa was pleased to admit that he liked belonging to someone too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>